Conflictos
by Careda Menchergelle
Summary: Bella Swan y Edward Cullen se conocen en la guerra de Vietnam se odian y se aman. Cuando ambos dejan la guerra él va detrás de ella a su pueblo no dispuesto a dejarla ir, por lo que se verá obligado a trabajar para el padre de ella.
1. La nueva enfermera

**Hola a todos, esta es una nueva historia, los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia es toda mía, espero que os guste.**

**.**

_Vietnam 1961, Enero._

En medio de la guerra, el oasis era ese pequeño campamento, en el que los dos viejos amigos de la infancia se despedían con un abrazo, Emmet Swan se iba por dos semanas a una misión y nadie sabría si volvería, junto a él Jasper Withlock le daba una palmada en el hombro antes de verle desaparecer entre la vegetación ¿Qué hacían dos chicos de Texas en una guerra que no les incumbía en medio de la nada?

-¡A formar, soldados!-Gritó la voz del capitán Banner, un hombre que apenas llegaba a los cuarenta pero que en su cara se notaba ya el desgaste por la guerra.

Más de cincuenta soldados se pusieron en fila frente a él, con la barbilla alta y tan estirados como se lo permitía su espalda.

-Ya apenas quedan médicos en las trincheras.-Dijo justo antes de darle una calada a su cigarro.-Y al parecer los que quedan en el país son demasiado ricos para hacerles venir aquí, y nadie se ofrecía voluntario.-Los muchachos miraron confundidos a su superior, ya sabían eso, no necesitaba que se lo explicara.-Con lo cual hemos empezado a llamar a filas a mujeres.

Eso era también algo sabido por los hombres, en los campamentos cercanos había enfermeras que actuaban como médicos, chicas jóvenes de carácter, que al principio tenían miedo de ser violadas, pero después de que algún buen soldado las defendiera pocos hombres se acercaban a ellas con malas intenciones.

-Pero hemos tenido suerte.-Continuo el capitán.-Viene una niña rica, graduada en enfermería, ahora no recuerdo como se llama, sólo sé que esto no va a ser como con las enfermeras de los campamentos cercanos.-Advirtió Banner.-Como a esta joven la toquen un pelo yo mismo me encargare de que se conviertan en carne de Vietnamita.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, las doctoras no eran muchas, y menos que quisieran venirse al infierno. La semana pasó y con ello llegó el correo, el correo de los hombre en misión fueron guardados en sus camas. Los paquetes más grandes eran los de Emmet Swan y los de Jasper Withlock.

El joven rubio abrió su paquete, la mayoría eran camisas limpias de parte de su padre, y de la señora Swan, la cual había hecho la función de madre desde que la suya murió, le enviaba comida y galletas, el señor Swan libros de entretenimiento "Ni que tuviera tiempo" pensó el joven, llego a la carta de su padre en la cual tan sólo le hablaba de la liga nacional de beisbol y de sobre como las jóvenes no paraban de preguntar por él. Pero la carta que lo marcó fue la de la señora y el señor Swan, que decía así:

_Querido Jasper:_

_Espero que tu y mi hijo os encontréis bien allá donde estéis, aquí las cosas van normal por norma general, Leah la esposa de Jacob está embarazada, Garret se ha comprado un rancho en montana no queriendo dirigir el nuestro, James se ha establecido en un buen bufet de abogados donde está ganando bastante dinero y Ben se ha prometido con la joven Ángela. Tu padre sigue bien, es el mejor capataz que hemos tenido en el rancho Swan, y aunque no lo diga en su carta sabemos que te echa de menos pasa mucho tiempo con Charlie bebiendo cerveza y recordando sus batallas juntos en la guerra de Corea._

_Como observaras no te he hablado mucho de Bella, pero para que sepas de su situación primero tenemos que hablar de la situación de su amigo Alec, ese joven homosexual mejor amigo de Bella, le han echado de casa y necesita dinero para irse a Nueva York, donde el padre de una amiga le encontrará trabajo de bailarín en Broadway. Creerás que Bella está deprimida porque se va, pero no es así está muy feliz, incluso le va a dar el dinero el año que viene. ¿Sabes de donde va a sacar el dinero?_

_¡De Vietnam! Se va, como tú y como Emmet. Se ha vuelto loca, y su padre con ella. No está intentando desanimarla tan sólo le está dando consejos para superar a los soldados y a la guerra ¿Te lo puedes creer?_

_Bueno cielo, estamos disgustadísimos todos podrías hablar con tu comandante y preguntarle a dónde va a ir. Cariño, queremos que sepas que Charlie y yo te queremos como a un hijo más, este año ya haces el primer año, tan solo te queda otro._

_Besos._

_Renee y Charlie Swan._

_P.D. Nos pidieron referencias de cómo sabía golpear la pequeña Bella, pensábamos escribirlo ¿Pero qué mejor que los videos caseros?_

Jasper perdió todo el color de la cara, era licenciada en enfermería, había trabajado toda la vida de enfermera. Su padre era el dueño del rancho más grande y rico de todo Texas y su familia dueña de la mayor empresa de venta de tractores, camionetas y de todo lo necesario para una granja, incluso las cosas pequeñas como azadas.

Cogió la caja mientras se levantaba de un salto, asustando al resto de hombres que se sentaba junto a él. A paso rápido se dirigió hacia la tienda del capitán Banner sin saber si querer que estuviera aquí para poder protegerla o en otro lugar. Entró a trompicones, encontrándose con su compañero de campaña Edward Cullen el hijo pequeño de un hombre rico en Houston, el cual no sabía que hacer después de salir de aquí, y su capitán. El cual le escudriñó la cara que se encontraba colorada.

-¿Qué pasa Withlock?

-Dígame por Dios, dígame que la enfermera esa no se llama Isabella Marie.-Rogó el joven, los dos hombres le miraron sin entender.

-Sí se llama así. ¿Cómo lo sabe?-Preguntó confundido el capitán.

-¡MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA!- Gritó Jasper.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa Jasper?-Dijo cansado Edward del numerito.

-Que esa chica es mi hermana.-Los hombres le miraron confundido.-Bueno no lo es, es mi vecina, la hermana pequeña de Emmet, pero nos hemos criado juntos es como mi hermana. ¡¿Cómo se le ha podido ocurrir?! Se ha vuelto loca, no puede traerla, mi capitán, está loca.

-Pues su examen psicotécnico dice que está en plenas facultades mentales.

Jasper suspiró, no servía de nada intentar nada ya, le entregó las cintas y se fue, murmurando por lo bajo todas las malas palabras que sabía… No quería ni pensar lo que diría Emmet cuando se enterara de que su hermana estaba en filas. Esa misma noche antes de la cena el capitán se acercó a él.

-Pega fuerte la chica Swan.

-Es lo que tiene ser la hermana pequeña de cuatro chicos y bueno, yo siempre estaba con ellos porque mi padre y el suyo lucharon juntos en corea. Siempre estaba con nosotros.

-Bien, esta tarde quiero que nos cuentes historias de esa chica mientras vemos los videos, estoy seguro que después de saber cómo pega y que Emmet y tú sois sus hermanos no querrán ni acercarse.

Después de cenar Jasper comenzó a contar.

_Yo llegué al Rancho Swan cuando tenía cuatro años, mi padre era ex compañero de guerra del señor Swan y le contrató, mi madre había muerto y los señores Swan me trataron como a un hijo más, incluso me pagaron los estudios. La pequeña Swan nació tres meses después de yo llegar allí._

…

_Cuando tenía cinco años sólo jugaba con sus hermanos Jacob, James, Garret y Emmet y conmigo. Jugaba a juegos de chicos, tenía una enorme colección de muñecas pero le gustaba más jugar con nosotros en el barro. A esa edad sus hermanos la enseñaron a pegar como un chico._

…

_A los diez años hizo la comunión, su madre no paraba de decir que parecía una princesa con el pelo largo y castaño y con los ojos chocolates llenos de vida. Ese día pegó a un hombre adulto por primera vez, estábamos sus hermanos y yo con ella en la tienda comprando dulces y un hombre se acercó, nunca supimos que le dijo pero se dio la vuelta, le dio una patada en las bolas-_Todos los hombres lanzaron una exclamación de dolor-_Y cuando lo tuvo en el suelo le dio tal patada en la nariz que se la rompió._

…

_Mientras iba creciendo venía con nosotros de acampada, pesca y caza tan bien como nosotros si no es mejor. Su madre odiaba todo esto, decía que su hija se veía como una señorita, que se comportaba como una, pero que hacía esas cosas que no lo eran. A los dieciocho se sacó el título de enfermera y no paraba de quejarse que la pagaban menos que a los otros hombres, su madre le dijo que el dinero no era importante. A los dos meses Bella dejó a su prometido, el hijo del dueño de otro rancho, cuando su madre le dijo que por que le dejaba ella contestó que necesitaba un hombre que se atara los cordones sin preguntarle a su padre antes, cuando su madre le echó en cara lo rico que era ella dijo eso de "Madre, el dinero no lo es todo"_

…

_Bella siempre ha sido amiga de un hombre desviado, le convirtió en su protegido, desde que iba con ella a todos lados le dan menos palizas, le llevaba al baile con ella, a las fiestas…Le dio una paliza a tres tíos ella sola por defenderle y ahora viene aquí para darle el dinero que gane para que se vaya a Nueva York. A ella le gusta estar con gente indefensa, los niños es muy buena con ellos._

Jasper dejó de hablar, los hombres le miraban estupefactos. Una mujer capaz de cazar como un hombre, pescar e incluso pegar.

-Seguro que es grande como un toro y fea como ella sola.-Rió Edward Cullen.

El video se encendió, y en el video se vio a la pequeña Bella de 11 años matar de un solo tiro a un conejo que estaba a más de treinta metros.

En el siguiente video salía ella con 17, tenía el pelo largo hasta la cintura liso como una plancha, los labios eran carnosos y rojos de forma natural, su tez era clara y sus ojos del chocolate enmarcados en largas pestañas. Iba acompañada de una pequeña chica, de pelo corto negro y liso, con los ojos azules y vivaces que no se apartaban de un más joven Jasper. Estaban acompañados de los que, todos supusieron, deberían ser los hermanos de Bella y Emmet, altos como torres de piel media pero con pelo oscuro salvo uno y fuertes como toros.

-El pequeñín es Alec, el amigo homosexual de Bella. Quién sostiene la cámara es su amiga Rose.

El chico en concreto era de una altura media, pero comparado con los hermanos y Jasper parecía un enano, tenía el pelo castaño y los ojos grises

Las dos chicas en pantalla y la que sostenía la cámara, todas vestidas con vestidos flores brillantes y el joven se separaron de los hermanos. Pasaron rápido las imágenes en donde bailaban juntos hasta que llegó el momento en que las chicas salían en busca de Alec al estacionamiento para irse a casa. Entre tres chicos le pateaban tirado en el suelo. Bella se lanzó hacia ellos sin pensar e ignorando los gritos de protesta de sus dos amigas.

Al primero le rompió la nariz de un golpe, tirándole al suelo y dejándolo semi inconsciente, el otro se abalanzó a darle un puñetazo, el cual esquivó de forma grácil, le dio un rodillazo en las pelotas y le hizo una extraña llave que acabó tirándole al suelo.

-Se me olvidó decir que sus hermanos fueron a Karate y ella aprendió con ellos en casa.-Comentó Jasper ante las atónitas miradas de sus compañeros.

El tercero la agarró por la espalda, ella le pisó un pie con el tacón de sus altos zapatos, le dio un codazo en el estomago que hizo gruñir al hombre, le dio un golpe en la nariz que hizo que comenzara a sangrar como un cerdo y, por último, le dio un codazo en la entrepierna. Cuando la soltó lo empujó entre los coches. Ayudó a levantar a Alec y ella junto a sus amigas fueron a buscar a sus hermanos.

El comandante puso un último video, era el de la pasada cena de navidad, Bella llevaba el pelo suelto y llevaba un vestido rojo oscuro, sus hermanos estaban allí, los señores Swan, el señor Withlock y Jasper. Empezó a sonar el timbre y la criada de color fue a abrir, al salón entró un sangrante Alec, el cual al ver a Bella se puso delante de ellas de rodillas y comenzó a llorar sobre el vientre de ella. Esta al ver la sangre le suturó con un poco de hilo normal u y le envolvió las heridas con el mantel.

-Esa es Bella.

Después de ver los videos los hombres estaban sorprendidos, una joven de larga melena castaña, piel pálida y labios carnosos, hermosa de una forma nada convencional que era capaz de tirar a un hombre al suelo sin sudar. Cullen se acercó a Jasper.

-Es guapa.-Dijo Cullen mientras le pasaba el cigarro a Jasper.

-Como ella solo.-Admitió este mientras aspiraba el humo.

-Tiene carácter.-Volvió a decir Cullen.

-Y un buen gancho.- Aportó Jasper.- ¿Vas a decirme algo que no sepa?

Edward soltó una carcajada mientras Jasper lo observaba, era fanfarrón, era lo que tenía ser hijo pequeño de un ranchero medianamente rico, aunque su fortuna no llegaba ni a los pies de los talones de los Swan, aunque ninguno de estos era fanfarrón, bueno tal vez Emmet. También era mujeriego, un tanto arrogante, a Jasper le recordaba un poco a los matones del instituto que pegaban a los nerds. Pero no era mal tío, no violaba a las chicas Vietnamitas, no mataba si no era necesario, solo era un chulo.

-Me gusta, es la clase de chica que no es fácil.

-Ni mucho menos. Ha rechazado a mil tíos.-Concordó Jasper.-Tan sólo por que se dejan llevar o por su familia o por el montón, busca un hombre como su padre, sus hermanos, yo o incluso ella, con carácter.

-¿A ti ella te gusta para…casarte?-Preguntó Edward haciendo que Jasper riera a mandíbula batiente.

-¡Diablos, no! Es como mi hermana pequeña, la conozco desde que nació.-Jasper aspiró el cigarro por última vez antes de apagarlo, y se levantó.-No te acerques a ella, que no sea para mí no significa que queramos su hermano y yo que un fanfarrón que lo único que quiere es tirársela se acerque a ella. Mantente alejado si quieres follartela.

Edward era tres años más mayor que Jasper, tenía veintinueve años y llevaba aquí casi un año, había llegado en el mismo avión que Swan y que Withlock, eran los únicos tres de Texas. Dentro de nada iba a tener cerca a una preciosa chica de veintiún años a la que no podía ni tocar por miedo de que ella misma le diera una paliza, y después otra su hermano y el casi hermano.

-Asco de vida.-Murmuró mientras miraba el cielo.-Pero bueno, seguro que esa dulce chica si no está prometida, se acercará a mí.

Era un hombre guapo, junto con Swan y Withlock era el hombre más alto, con el pelo cobrizo, la piel levemente bronceada, los ojos verdes y un poco de barba era tan atractivo que las mujeres se le lanzaban.

…

Pasó una semana y la nueva enfermera no había llegado, por lo que los soldados estaban más impacientes de que llegara el pelotón que había salido hacia ya dos semanas, para comprobar cuántos habían caído. Pero en medio de la perezosa tarde del sábado, el sonido de un helicóptero les sorprendió a todos. Las provisiones, el correo y la enfermera ya estaban aquí. Jasper se enderezó y alzó la cabeza para intentar mirar por encima de las cabañas cuando el helicóptero hubo aterrizado.

De entre las cabañas apareció Bella, con su pelo largo y castaño rojizo recogido en una coleta alta, con pantalones y botas de aspecto militar, una camiseta blanca y encima de esta una camisa verde abierta. Incluso así vestida con ropas que no la favorecían, con el pelo recogido y sin maquillar era tan guapa que sorprendía, pensó Edward. Bella soltó un grito y se lanzó a darle un abrazo a Jasper, el cual la agarró de la cintura y dio dos vueltas con ella. Los hombre miraron la fraternal escena sorprendidos, no comprendían como Jasper sólo la veía como a una hermana.

-Te he echado de menos.-Murmuró ella en el oído de él.

-Y yo a ti renacuaja.-Sonrió él.

Bella era bajita, más de lo que le había parecido a todos los hombres en los videos, teniendo en cuenta a sus hermanos se habían esperado una chica anormalmente alta, pero apenas llegaba al metro sesenta y tenía un cuerpo curvilíneo.

-Hola.-Dijo el recién llegado a la charla que mantenían Jasper y Bella.-Edward Cullen.-Dijo mirándola seductoramente, lo que ella ignoró.

-Encantada, Isabella Swan, pero puedes llamarme Bella.

La conversación fue interrumpida por un "YA ESTAMOS AQUÍ" Gritado por otro que no podía ser Emmet, el cual al ver a su hermana corrió hacia ella y la levantó en volandas, tardo más de un minuto con ella en brazos en darse cuenta de que ella no debía estar aquí. Cuando se lo explicaron no le hizo gracia, pero al menos estaría aquí con ellos dos para protegerla, pensó.

Después de cenar el capitán Billy Black y el capitán Banner comentaban la llegada de la joven enfermera después de que el primero viera los videos.

-No creo que ni la toquen, han visto como pega y conocen a su hermano y a Jasper, estará bien.

-Es una buena cría.-Concordó el general.-Ha venido para ahorrar, parte de lo que gane se lo dará a su amigo homosexual para que vaya a Nueva York.-Dijo-Estará bien aquí, rezaré por que no le quede ningún trauma con lo que tendrá que ver aquí.

Esa noche Bella se preparó en su tienda de campaña, la cual compartía con su hermano para que estuviera más segura. Besó la cruz de oro que llevaba colgando del cuello, pensando que había mentido, no sólo venía por el dinero, venía por las aventuras.

**.**

**.**

**Hola **

**Espero que os haya gustado, es una idea que se me ocurrió el otro día mientras veía la película de Platoon, la de Charlie Sheen.**

**Creo que esta historia va a ser más larga que el resto que he escrito. Dejen Reviews por favor**

**Besos **


	2. Segundo día entre trincheras

**Bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo. Sé que dos capítulos tan seguidos no es propio de mí, es que hice los dos seguidos pero sólo me quedaba acabar este. Bueno, como ya sabréis los personajes no me pertenecen pero su historia sí.**

**.**

El calor despertó a Bella, la cual abrió los ojos sin moverse. Su hermano ya no estaba a su lado, desde la tienda de campaña oía el ruido de los soldados mientras se movían por el campamento. Se levantó despacio sin hacer más movimientos de los necesarios, hacía demasiado calor para ello, se acercó al apartado de la cabaña que era la supuesta ducha, tan solo había un barreño muy grande lleno de agua fría, la cual agradeció cuando se lavó con ella, usó el doble de desodorante de lo habitual y prescindió de la sobre camisa para salir, dio gracias a Dios por que la hubieran dado pantalones cortos como parte del uniforme.

Salió de la cabaña siendo cegada por el sol, pese al calor y brillo de este supo que no debían ser más de las nueve de la mañana estremeciéndose al pensar cómo sería estar allí al medio día. En la cocina encontró algo a lo que el ejército hacía llamar café, aunque más bien sabía a tierra quemada con agua. Dejó la taza medio llena en la cocina y fue a lo que llamaban "El hospital" Era una tienda de campaña con postes más regios que en el resto de los lugares, en el interior había quince camastros, de los cuales seis estaban ocupados por los soldados, la mayoría de ellos ya conscientes, Bella se acercó al único que no lo estaba.

Era un chico muy joven, lo era incluso más que ella misma, debía de tener poco más de dieciocho años. Tenía el pelo oscuro y la piel oscura, de estatura media pero aún tenía la constitución delgada de un niño. Tenía una herida en el costado, de un navajazo por lo que decía el informe, en el hombro derecho también tenía un balazo. En su rostro aniñado, pese a la piel bronceada, se le veía pálido e incluso un poco verdoso.

-La enfermera Swan, supongo.-Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Bella se giró, ante ella un hombre de unos treinta años le miraba sobre las gafas con sus inquisitivos ojos azules. Era un hombre de complexión media que no destacaría en la multitud si no fuera por esa mirada que se veía inteligente y avispada.

-Sí, Doctor…

-Doctor Benjamin Clark-Se presentó.-Pero puedes llamarme sólo Doc.-Bella enarcó una ceja.-Todo el mundo me llama así aquí.

-De acuerdo…Doc.-Sonrió ella con encanto.-Soy la Enfermera Isabella, pero puede llamarme sólo Bella, todo el mundo me llama así.

-De acuerdo, Bella.-Dijo él mientras con un dedo subía las gafas por su nariz.-Todo aquí es muy simple, cuando esté aquí eres enfermera, si no estoy aquí harás de doctora si hace falta ¿Lo tienes?

-Claro.-Dijo ella.

-Bien.-Hizo una pausa.-No utilices la morfina si no es absolutamente necesario, es decir, si están inconsciente o es algo que crees que puede aguantar por doloroso que sea, no uses la morfina. No nos sobra y tampoco nos envían demasiado, en general con casi todos los medicamentos, salvo los antibióticos que nos lo envían sin reparo, pasa eso, pero no te preocupes con gasas, alcohol, esparadrapo y demás puedes utilizarlo normal ¿Tienes experiencia quirúrgica?

-Más o menos.-Contestó ella con timidez.-He estado en quirófanos para humanos en infinidad de ocasiones, y en varias ocasiones me he visto obligada a operar a alguna vaca o caballo, ya sabe me he criado en un rancho. Pero jamás he operado a un humano.

-Bueno tienes más experiencia de la que imaginaba en cirugía, pero aún así recemos todas las noches porque no tengas que operar sin mí.

Bella asintió mientras llevaba de un movimiento su trenza a la espalda, deseaba no tener que operar, jamás lo había hecho con un humano, eso podía salir tan mal que… Daba lo mismo, ella tenía que hacer lo que se viera necesario para salvar vidas, o al menos intentarlo, para eso la habían mandado aquí.

-Encárgate de este joven.-Dijo señalando al único chico inconsciente.- Seth Clearwater, 18 años, llegó aquí unos días antes que tú. Balazo en el hombro derecho provocando la fractura de la clavícula, puñalada en el costado derecho, ningún órgano vital afectado. Por otro lado tiene las costillas flotantes fracturadas. Nada más, tuvo suerte de que Cullen volviera a por él, si no ya sería abono de la selva.

Y sin más dejó la tienda. Bella se acercó al joven, apenas dieciocho años y ya estaba en una guerra, apenas habría vivido _Bueno, seguro que ha vivido más que yo_ pensó con amargura, ser la hija pequeña de cuatro hermanos en un rancho de Texas no te da la seguridad de que vas a llevar una vida llena de emociones, no había besado a nada más que un chico, y ni siquiera le gustaba el chico, maldito Mike Newton, le había robado su primer beso y encima se sorprendió cuando lo dejó.

Comenzó a cuidarle las heridas mientras tarareaba una canción, la herida del navajazo estaba levemente infectada, pero parecía que la herida de bala y las costillas mejoraban favorablemente, estaba ardiendo por la fiebre que le causaba la infección, le proporcionó antibióticos en vena y le puso un paño de agua fría en la frente. El trabajo con el resto de los enfermos fue rutinario aunque no menos costoso, jamás se habría imaginado que los soldados eran tan quejumbrosos, en su hospital había visto a mujeres y niños con heridas y enfermedades más graves que siempre tenían una sonrisa en los labios, aunque también era cierto que a nadie le apetecía sonreír aquí.

-Bella.-Saludó Emmet que entraba acompañado de Jasper a la tienda.- ¿Qué tal tu primer día?

-De momento bien, no hay ningún herido que corra peligro.-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.-Pero me da a mí que esto no va a estar siempre así de tranquilo.

-Ten en cuenta que es domingo y que la misión que llegó el mismo día que tú salió bien, cuando llegue una que ha salido mal, o que se acerque un grupo de otro campamento que llegaron aquí porque no podían llegar al suyo esto va a parecer Troya.-Comentó Jasper mientras se ponía a tocar los utensilios médicos.

-¡Estate quieto!-Le reprendió Bella mientras le daba un golpe en la mano.- Y gracias por animarme, es mi primer día, deberíais apoyarme.

-Yo te apoyo.-Se quejó Emmet antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Yo te apoyaría si te hubieras ido a un hospital normal, no a la guerra.-Le dijo francamente Jasper.- ¿Te has vuelto loca, Bella? ¿La guerra, en serio? Comprendo que quisieras ayudar a tu amigo ¿Pero como para arriesgar tu vida en Vietnam?

-El cuarenta por ciento del porqué de mi decisión fue ayudar a Alec, pero no fue sólo eso.-Se defendió ella indignada, sin pensar en las preguntas que eso suscitaría.

-¿Entonces cual es la razón principal?-Preguntó Jasper sabiendo que la había pillado, provocándole un fuerte sonrojo.

-¿Qué clase de vida llevaría si me quedara en el rancho?-Cuestionó.-Siempre he querido dejar la enfermería cuando me case para poder criar a mis hijos como mamá lo hizo con nosotros.-Explicó.-Pero antes de eso ¿Qué aventura podría vivir? ¿Qué les contaría a mis nietos? Que era una aburrida enfermera que no hacía nada en su juventud.-Dijo con los ojos brillantes de la emoción.-En cambio así podré contarle mis aventuras, cuando vuelva volveré al hospital hasta que me case, ese es mi plan.

-Si vuelves.-Pinchó el rubio.

-Jasper…-Se puso serio Emmet- Bella no hace trabajo de campo, seguramente vuelva, encontrará un marido ranchero y heredará ella el rancho porque ninguno de nosotros lo queremos.-La defendió y animó.-Tiene 21 años, puede tomar decisiones sin tener que consultarlo ni a nuestros padres ni a nosotros.

-Pero…-Fue a protestar Jasper pero se vio interrumpido por una especie de campana-Hora de la comida, uno de las grandes desventajas de la guerra, junto a la muerto, heridas irreversibles y los traumas, claro está.-Dijo sarcásticamente.

-Jasper,-Dijo Bella con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.-Deja el sarcasmo para los profesionales.

Y sin decir nada más se fueron hacia las cocinas, donde les servían la comida y luego cada uno se iba a comer a donde quisiera. La comida era una cosa asquerosa que ni los hermanos Swan ni Jasper podían comer sin poner malas caras, acostumbrados a la comida de Sue y de la señora Swan.

Estaban sentados en un carro, Bella en medio de los dos hombres, que miraban con recelo al resto de los soldados, para muchos era la primera mujer que veían a menos de 50 metros. El que estaba sentado justo en frente de ellos era Edward, el cual miraba a Bella disimuladamente, aunque así sin apartar la mirada de ella. No era la clase de mujer que veías a lo lejos y te girabas a ver, pero cuando estaba cerca su rostro deslumbraba. La risa de Bella lo sacó de sus pensamientos, Emmet estaba haciendo alguna tontería, y Bella, con una sonrisa dulce en los labios le reprendía.

La comida acabó y cada uno se fue a su puesto, algunos a limpiar las letrinas, otros a ordenar las provisiones, otros a lavar ropa, otros a hacer un reconocimiento a los alrededores, y algunos pocos hacían trincheras a última hora de la tarde, mientras las temperaturas descendían paulatinamente como el sol.

Bella cuidaba de los dos únicos chicos que quedaban en la enfermería, un joven de color que no paraba de hacer bromas, algunas demasiado sexuales para el gusto de la joven, pero aún así era tremendamente amable con ella; por otro lado estaba Seth, el cual se recuperaba de su infección, de sus heridas y de sus costillas rotas, las cuales le molestaban hasta para respirar.

-Joder.-Se quejó el chico al intentar incorporarse para tomarse la sopa que le traía Bella, la cual sonrió al oír en su voz, levemente infantil todavía, esas malas palabras.-De verdad, prefería que me hubieran dado dos balazos y un navajazo más a tener las dos putas costillas rotas, no puedo ni respirar en condiciones.

-Estate tranquilo, Seth.-Le tranquilizó Bella mientras ponía sobre sus rodillas la sopa y la cuchara.- En una semana podrás salir de aquí, y en otra podrás moverte como acostumbrabas, tan sólo tienes que tener paciencia.

-Tendría paciencia si no hiciera este calor.-Refunfuño.-No sé como sobreviven los vietnamitas.

-Supongo que estarán acostumbrados.-Le quitó hierro al asunto.-Pero deja de quejarte y tomate la sopa antes de que se enfríe, y date prisa que tengo que darte las medicinas antes de que me vaya a cenar.

El chico se tomó la sopa entre malas palabras contra el calor, contra sus costillas e incluso en contra de Dios, a lo que Bella se dio la vuelta para regañarle como buena hija de una mujer fervientemente católica.

Emmet fue a buscarla mientras cantaba una canción que ella no conocía, parecía un Blues, pero estaba destrozando la canción.

-Emmet deja de cantar.-Pidió Bella cansada de sus gritos.-Me duele la cabeza quiero tomar algo e irme a dormir sin tener pesadillas sobre tu voz.

-Mira que eres aburrida.-Hizo un mojín.

Jasper se acercó y comentó que había filetes de pollo, pensando que eso sería imposible de que lo estropearan demasiado, inocente que era. Cuando dio el primer bocado estuvo segura de que había perdido un diente, la carne no solo estaba dura si no que carecía de sabor, y cuando conseguías masticarla te quedaba una extraña masa de carne en la boca.

-Me rindo.-Dijo Bella mientras dejó el plato delante de ella, en el suelo, en el centro del corro del que se encontraba ella con su hermano y Jasper.-No sé cómo podéis comeros eso, es asqueroso.

-Bueno, yo mientras como pienso que es la comida de Sue.-Dijo Emmet con la boca llena.

-Yo como para tener energías.-Se sinceró Jasper- No soporto la comida de aquí, pero no me queda otra que comer.

-¿No vas a comerte eso?-Dijo alguien dentro del corro, dentro del cual los hermanos Swan y Jasper estaban levemente marginados, más atentos a sus propios asuntos.

-No, si lo quieres…-Dijo Bella mirando al chico que le había hablado, era un chico grande, de piel tostada y ojos marrones verdosos.

-Félix Vulturi.-Se presentó.

-Encantada. Isabella Swan.-No añadió nada más.

Bella no sabía que más decir, pese a que estuviera con Jasper y con Emmet no conseguía establecer grandes relaciones con otra persona que no fuera Doc o los enfermos, el resto de ellos se mostraban recelosos sin saber que decir. Cansada Bella bufó molesta y se excusó levemente para irse a su tienda de campaña, tampoco creía pedir tanto, ella no quería hacerse su amiga, tan sólo que fueran capaces de mirarla a la cara o incluso que la saludaran cuando se cruzaran.

Pero por supuesto ninguno de sus dos únicos apoyos se dio cuenta, como siempre era. Pero Cullen sí, y disimuladamente corrió detrás de ella hasta que la alcanzó y se paró frente a ella, cerca. Era interesante la diferencia de altura, Bella con su metro sesenta apenas le llegaba al pecho al más de metro noventa que tenía Edward.

-¿Le pasa algo, enfermera Swan?-Le preguntó él con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios al verla retroceder disimuladamente un paso.

-Nada señor Cullen.-Dijo.-Puede estarse tranquilo.

-¿Realmente esperaba que nada más llegar aquí la aceptaran con los brazos abiertos estos…palurdos?-Insistió él, provocando que ella se sonrojara.

-Porque, cielo, eres una mujer en un mundo de hombres.-Bella abrió la boca indignada, una mujer podía hacer todo lo que se propusiera, él la interrumpió.-No digo que no puedas hacerlo, pero has invadido nuestro territorio. Y a lo mejor si fueras como las otras enfermeras que no saben defenderse, a lo mejor ganabas simpatías, pero de todos modos no es sólo eso.

-¿Le parece poco? ¿Qué no me acepten por ser mujer?-Le fulminó con la mirada.

-Te pasa lo mismo que a tu hermano,-Bella lo miró confundida.-Vas irradiando dinero por donde andas, se os ve a los dos que venís de una familia muy rica, no me malinterpretes mi familia tiene dinero, pero vosotros seguro que tenéis más que mucho.

-Pues a Emmet lo aceptan, no es mu culpa ser la hija del dueño de Rancho Swan.

-¿Rancho Swan?-Dijo Edward sorprendido, el rancho más grande y rico de todo estados unidos y dueños de la mayor empresa de granja.-Pero él no es como tú de todos modos, tu eres una mujer guapa demasiado guapa para estar aquí, ellos están aquí protegiendo a niñas guapas y ricas, y tu vienes aquí, como si vinieras por pena, porque creyeras que te necesitamos. Eres el recordatorio de lo que jamás podrán tener incluso cuando salgan de aquí, ellos fantaseaban con casarse como una mujer como tú porque estaban lejos de la realidad, pero tú has venido como una bofetada de realidad para ellos, con tu comportamiento altivo y arrogante de niña rica mimada, que ha tenido a todo el pueblo detrás de sí desde que nació.

-¡Eso no es razón!-Se quejó ella.-Por un lado no soy una bofetada de realidad, soy una mujer normal y corriente, no vine porque creyera que necesitabais mi ayuda: vine para ayudar a un amigo y para vivir.-Dijo ella hecha una furia.-Y sobre lo de las clases sociales y mi comportamiento altivo…-Le señaló con el dedo antes de hablar.-Se ve que tienes dinero, puede que no tanto como mis padres pero lo tienes. Y sobre arrogancia osas a decirme tú, que te paseas como si este sitio fuera tuyo, eres arrogante y narcisista.

-No te…

-¡Cállate!-Lo silenció.-No te atrevas a negármelo, desde que he estado aquí me miras como si en cualquier momento fuera a lanzarme sobre ti, no eres tan atractivo ¿Sabes? Eres arrogante, narcisista y crees que el mundo es tuyo cuando no lo es.-Dijo ella.

-No quería ofenderte.-Dijo planamente.

-Oh claro que no.-Replicó ella con sarcasmo.-Tan solo me dices que soy arrogante, altiva, creída y una bofetada de realidad como halagos. Si eso es lo que les dices a las chicas que te gustan que sepas que vas mal ¿eh?

-Cree lo que te dé la gana.-Se había perdido, pensaba Edward, él realmente no pensaba esas cosas, simplemente no la aceptaba porque necesitaban tiempo para ello, ella no tenía nada de malo. Las chicas tontas de Houston caían rendidas al coqueteo que comenzaba con leves pullas, pero Bella no era así, debía habérselo imaginado, pero su orgullo le impedía disculparse.

-Eso es lo que haré.-Y sin más se alejó de él.

Una vez dentro de la tienda lloró, pero no de tristeza ni por sentirse herida, sino por rabia, de no ser aceptada, de no poder romperle su cara bonita a Cullen y por esa micro sociedad en la que jamás sería aceptada. Pero tan orgullosa como Cullen decidió no intentar integrarse, haría su trabajo lo mejor que sabría y se olvidaría de intentar entablar amistad.

.

* * *

.

**Hola, espero que os haya gustado.**

**Quisiera aclarar que Edward no lo hace por molestarla si no era su forma de iniciar conversación para ligar, pero que en realidad no pie**


	3. Un día en la enfermería

**Declaimer: La historia es mía, pero los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**.**

**.**

El mes pasó de forma monótona y sin gracia, por las mañanas se levantaba, tomaba un café y se iba corriendo a la enfermería para dedicarse a hacer lo único que se le daba bien, curar enfermos. Después se iba a comer acompañada de Emmet y Jasper, luego iba a enfermería de nuevo, si no le quedaba nada por hacer se iba a algún lugar recóndito a leer los libros que le había mandado su padre a Jasper, mientras que esperaba a que llegara la hora de la cena, la cual comía en silencio intentando no interferir, aislarse pero a la vez viéndose indiferente, no les daría el placer de saber que le molestaba ser ignorada.

Uno de esos días por la mañana, el campamento se levantó nublado, pero eso no restó el calor, tan sólo el ambiente se llenó de humedad provocando que a Bella se le pegaran los mechones sueltos de cabello en torno a su cara por el calor. Ni siquiera el ir e pantalones cortos y tirantes le aliviaba del calor. Dentro del hospital, a la sombra se abanicaba con unos panfletos mientras de vez en cuando se secaba el sudor de la cara con una toalla, la tranquilidad antes de la tormenta reinaba en el campamento.

El joven Seth, ya casi recuperado por completo soltaba alguna palabra mal sonante de vez en cuando, pese a que estuviera sentado sin camiseta, los vendajes y la escayola del brazo le aportaban una capa extra de calor, Bella se acercó a él con una toalla empapada en agua fría para refrescarle.

-Podría quitarme ya las vendas.-Gruño el joven mientras Bella humedecía un poco más la toalla y se la pasaba por la frente.

-No, no puedo.-Sonrió ella con paciencia.-Si fuera un clima menos húmedo lo haría pero, con toda esta humedad y todos los insectos flotando en el aire, lo único que obtendríamos sería una infección ¿Y no queremos eso, verdad?

El joven rodó los ojos mientras se dejó caer en el colchón de nuevo. Pese al ruido que armaban los soldados al trabajar y las risas que se oían de fondo la tensión estaba en el aire, un grupo de altos cargos del ejército vendrían a supervisar como era el destacamento. No sería ningún problema si no hubiera cierta cantidad de soldados que se había dejado llevar por las drogas extenuados por la presión.

Solían ser los más creídos con respecto a sus facultades, era vox populi quienes eran, ya que todos ellos se reunían en una especie de túnel semi bajo tierra que habían construido, no eran muchos, pero tampoco eran pocos, un 25 por ciento de la unidad se metía de allí de vez en cuando para desahogarse, entre ellos el capitán Billy Black, su hijo Jacob y Tyler Crowley, un joven que acababa de terminar su castigo por insurrección cuando Bella llegó. El helicóptero llamó la atención de Bella y de Seth, ya estaban aquí.

-¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer que venir a supervisar? Podrían intentar ganar la guerra y dejarse de estupideces.-Murmuró con desprecio Seth.

-Si el capitán Black, su hijo, y el resto de gente como ellos estuviera más atento a la batalla que a las drogas ganaríamos la guerra.-Dijo Bella bajo su aliento mientras le cambiaba la venda por una fresca y limpia.-El problema no es que sea solo en este batallón, prácticamente la mitad de los soldados en combate se drogan.-Hizo una pausa.-Y no es sólo eso, las consecuencias que tendrá para ellos después de salir de aquí, físicas, mentales y sociales. Nadie contrata a un drogadicto, Seth.

-Nos mandan a una muerte segura, muchos de ellos lo hacen para desfogarse.-Argumentó levemente avergonzado el joven.

-Todos necesitan desfogarse. Mi hermano, Jasper, el capitán Banner, Doc e incluso Cullen; pero por ello no los ves metidos en droga, tan sólo siguen adelante.

Oyeron pasos en el exterior y decidieron cortar la conversación, por la puerta entraron los dos capitanes acompañados de dos hombres mayores. Al capitán Black Bella jamás lo había visto drogado, pero también era cierto que siempre lo había visto bebido, muy bebido; en cambio hoy estaba completamente sobrio, incluso se había afeitado en condiciones. Por su parte el capitán Banner estaba como siempre, tal vez algo mejor peinado.

-Oh mire aquí está.-Sonrió el capitán Banner mientras se acercaba a Bella.-Esta es la enfermera Swan, es de gran ayuda.

-Encantada-Sonrió Bella a los dos hombres que la escudriñaron de arriba abajo.

Bella agradeció seguir siempre el consejo de su madre "Uno siempre debe estar limpio y presentable por lo que pueda pasar" Hoy llevaba sus pantalones cortos color verde caqui, una camiseta de manga corta color arena y unas botas militares. Su pelo estaba bien recogido en una coleta, y pese a que la frente le brillaba a causa del sudor se la veía limpia y de aspecto saludable.

-¿Qué le pasa al joven?-Le preguntó el que parecía más mayor de los dos hombres.

-Recibió un tiro que le fracturó la clavícula, y tiene un navajazo que recién ha superado la infección. Las contusiones que tenía ya están curadas y las costillas evolucionan favorablemente.-Pronunció ella con su voz más profesional.

Después de examinar todo lo que se encontraba en el hospital los cuatro hombres salieron sin despedirse. Bella bufó indignada, los dos altos cargos la habían mirado como si fuera una cabeza hueca que no sabe hacer nada.

-Esos dos pueden besarme el culo.-Dijo Seth cuando Bella estuvo a escasos metros limpiando la mesilla de noche de los utensilios que utilizaba para curarle.-No tienen idea de lo que tú haces, si no fuera por ti, yo estaría de vuelta en casa, y todos los tíos que vienen enfermos pasarían semanas aquí y gracias a ti y a Doc apenas están dos días.

-Lo sé Seth. Sé que soy buena en lo que hago, pero lo que pasa es que, al igual que a los hombres, me gusta que valoren mi trabajo. No es fácil ser mujer y menos en un lugar como este.-Dijo Bella mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.-Aparte, deberías estar deseando salir de aquí.

-No tengo a donde ir cuando salga de aquí, Bella.-Le dijo mientras la miraba con sus grandes ojos negros.-No te lo tomes a mal, pero no para todos va a ser como para tu hermano o para ti. Yo era un niño de la calle que no tuvo otra opción que alistarse, cuando salga de aquí no voy a tener nada más que unos míseros dólares.

Bella se lo quedó mirando, tenía razón, para ella, su hermano e incluso Jasper la situación era más estable que para el resto de los soldados. Decidió no pensar en ello, de todos modos lo peor lo iban a pasar aquí.

A la hora de comer Bella fue junto con Emmet a la comida para despedirse de Jasper, que se iba con unos pocos más a una expedición de una semana, y eso volvía loca a Bella, pensar de lo que tendría que hacerse cargo cuando llegaran, o simplemente que no llegaran.

Comieron en silencio, mientras masticaban algo que parecía ser puré de patatas y estofado, pero que realmente no sabía como si lo fuera. Jasper comía despreocupadamente sin dejar de sentir la inquisitiva mirada de Bella sobre él, una mirada terriblemente preocupada.

-Bella…-Suspiró cuando acabó su plato y vio que Bella apenas había probado bocado.-Estaré bien, sé que suena a mucho tiempo una semana fuera del campamento pero realmente no es tanto. Deja de preocuparte y cómete la comida.

-No puedo.-Dijo Bella para después sonreír más tranquila gracias a las palabras de Jasper.-Está asqueroso, no sé como habéis pasado un año comiendo esto.

-Es algo a lo que te acostumbras enana.-Sonrió Emmet.-Dame eso si no te lo vas a comer.-Dijo mientras le quitaba el plato.

Bella se despidió de Jasper con un fuerte abrazo, también se iba Doc, así que esperaba que en la expedición de mañana, la cual sólo duraba un día u en la que iba su hermano, no hubiera ningún incidente especialmente grave, le aterrorizaba pensar en que tendría que operar a alguien.

La tarde estaba tranquila, tal vez fuera porque parte de los soldados no estaban, porque ya se habían ido los supervisores o simplemente porque el ambiente tormentoso había desaparecido.

Su hermano no se separó de ella en toda la tarde, aburrido. Sin Jasper no tenía nada que hacer, con el único que se llevaba bien a parte de su rubio amigo era Cullen, el cual al parecer hoy tenía trabajo que hacer en el campamento.

-Me aburro.-Se quejó Emmet, tumbado boca arriba en una de las camillas.

-Emmet.-Bufó Bella mientras limpiaba un poco.-No me molesta que estés por aquí, pero como vuelvas a decir que te aburres te hago trizas.-Le amenazó Bella mientras recogía lo barrido.

Cuando volvió de tirarlo, su hermano seguía tumbado en la camilla jugando con una bola de papel mientras silbaba una pegadiza canción. Bella se sentó en una silla junto a él y comenzó a leer. Su hermano no paraba de hacer ruidos molestos provocando la desesperación de Bella, cuando llevaban así unos minutos llegó Cullen, alto como una torre y con barba de varios días.

-Swan.-Sonrió a su hermano.-Isabella.-Le dijo mientras hacía un movimiento de cabeza.-Ya he terminado, así que, Swan, dime que te apetece hacer.

-¿Una de cartas?

-Esperaba que dijeras eso.-Sonrió mientras sacaba una baraja de detrás de la espalda.

Bella suspiró aliviada pensando que saldrían de su territorio, pero cuando vio que Edward cogía dos sillas y se sentaba en una bufó. Su hermano se sentó en la otra silla y acercaron una de las mesillas vacías para utilizarla como mesa para colocar las cartas.

-¿Qué has estado haciendo?

-Por la mañana he estado ayudando con las barricadas.-Comentó mientras recogía las cartas que su hermano repartía.-De verdad, lo odio, sales de allí apestando a sudor.-Dijo mientras encendía un cigarrillo.-Luego he ido a lavarme, pero después de que se fueran lo altos cargos y la gente de la expedición, El capitán Black me ha mandado junto su hijo para que buscáramos la droga.-Bufó mientras se sacaba el cigarro de la boca y soltaba el humo lentamente.-Una pérdida de tiempo, ya que ni el padre ni el hijo querían que la encontrara. Jacob se ha limitado a dar vueltas por los alrededores, proponiendo lugares en los que podía estar.-Rodó los ojos.- ¿Realmente creen que no sabemos todos que tanto el padre como el hijo se ponen hasta las trancas casi todas las noches?-Bufó medio rió.

Bella siguió leyendo, pero inconscientemente estaba atenta de lo que su hermano y Edward Cullen hablaban. Desde el día en el que habían discutido no habían vuelto a intercambiar más que un saludo. Edward se comportaba amable, la saludaba, si veía que necesitaba ayuda se la ofrecía, pero no habían hablado más en un mes.

A la mañana siguiente a la hora del amanecer su hermano se fue, le dio un abrazo de despedida antes de desaparecer a lo lejos, en el campamento apenas quedaba gente, pero aún así se oían ruidos de fondo.

Hoy Seth tenía permitido salir para dar una vuelta a los alrededores, pero todavía no podía hacer nada y debía quedarse a dormir en el hospital. Bella no comió con los soldados, se llevó la comida a su lugar de trabajo y se dedicó a limpiar y a hacer papeles. Así pasó toda la tarde, hasta que su tranquilidad fue interrumpida. Cinco hombres entraron en el hospital y ninguno de ellos parecía gravemente herido, entre ellos reconoció a Jacob Black.

-Hola.-Dijo mirándola de arriba abajo, provocando que a Bella se le pusieran los pelos de punta.-Veníamos a ver si tenías un poco de morfina para nosotros.

Mientras Jacob se acercaba lentamente a ella todos se acercaron por los diferentes flancos, uno de ellos de modo amenazante cogió una de las muletas que había en la pared y destrozó un jarro lleno de agua.

-No sé donde está.-Mintió, era cierto que la morfina estaba escondida de los soldados pero no de ella, se encontraba escondida en un doble fondo en la parte de atrás de una mesilla que se utilizaba para sostener una de las lámparas.

-¿Cómo que no?-Preguntó el incrédulo mientras se acercaba lentamente, provocando que saliera a relucir la pistola que llevaba colgada del cinturón.-No pretenderás que me crea eso.-No podía contra cinco hombres armados, Bella lo sabía, así que rezó por que la creyeran.

-Soy enfermera, no doctora.-Murmuró.- No puedo utilizar fármacos de ese tipo, tan sólo Doc puede.

-No sé, no sé.-Dijo mientras se acercaba más a ella, pero ella no pudo echarse más para tras porque chocó con uno de los armaritos.- ¿Vosotros la creéis?

-Yo sí-Dijo uno de ellos, Bella lo reconoció, era Felix el chico al que le había dado sus sobras el primer día.- No tiene ningún sentido que nos mienta, es una chica lista.-Dijo de forma dura.

-Lista y guapa.-Comentó Jacob mientras se acercaba más a ella y le acariciaba la cara.

Bella pensó en sus posibilidades, si le deba una patada en las bolas y gritaba podía ser que le dieran una paliza, si se salvaba se la darían otro día. Si sólo gritaba aprovecharían cuando no hubiera nadie cerca. Demasiado aterrada como para pararse a pensar le dio un rodillazo en la entrepierna a Jacob, el cual soltó un grito no muy alto, pero lo suficiente como para alertar a Cullen que pasaba por allí. Cuando entró y fue consciente de lo que pasaba levantó por el cuello a Jacob y lo sacó de allí de un empujó, antes de que los otros pudieran huir volvió a entrar, con la mirada brillante de la furia.

-Como vuelva a veros cerca de ella os mato ¿Habéis entendido?-Gruñó.-No sois hombres sois gallinas. Necesitáis drogas para salir a la lucha, violáis a niñas para follar y amedrantáis e intentáis violar para pagaros vuestras mierdas.-Les escupió en la cara.-Y ahora largaos.

Todos salieron uno a uno. Bella por su lado ya había recuperado la compostura, ya no le temblaban las manos ni un poco. Edward se acercó a ella y le rodeó la cara con sus grandes manos, tranquilizándola.

-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó.

-Sí, ha sido solo el susto.-Dijo ella quitándole hierro al asunto-Llevaban pistolas y no sabía qué hacer.

-No pasa nada, a partir de hoy cuando no estén tus hermanos siempre estaré yo por aquí, Isabella.

-Bella, sólo Bella.-Le corrigió

Bella le sonrió.

.

* * *

.

Hola chicas siento haber estado mucho sin actualizar pero estaba de exámenes, espero que os haya gustado, y muchas gracias


	4. Tiempo para una misma

Capitulo 4.

Los días pasaron y nadie volvió a molestarla, Jasper y Emmet no se llegaron a enterar del incidente, por lo que Bella tenía dos razones enormes por las que estar agradecida a Cullen, la primera era obvia, y la segunda era que gracias a su capacidad para guardar silencio no tenía que verse enfrentada a dos hombres extremadamente protectores, bueno en realidad a tres.

Desde el momento en que Jacob salió de la enfermería Isabella había tenido pocos momentos para sí misma, cuando no tenía a su hermano o a Jazz cerca, Cullen siempre estaba junto a ella, si no estaban con los tres a la vez. Su único momento de tranquilidad mental era cuando se duchaba, y habitualmente tampoco porque su hermano se encontraba fuera del baño, haciendo ruido.

Unos de esos días Bella se encontraba en la enfermería, moviéndose de un lado hacía otro, limpiando sangre, reponiendo el armario de vendas, yodo y alcohol, haciendo camas y pensando mentalmente que suministros debía pedirle a Doc, mientras al otro lado de la habitación Jasper, Emmet y Cullen jugaban a las cartas haciendo más ruido que un elefante en una cacharrería. Cansada del barullo, Isabella se encerró en el despacho de Doc para escribirles una carta a sus padres, llevaba aquí dos meses y medio, había recibido el doble de cartas de las que había enviado, no tenía tiempo suficiente para escribirles.

Pero por mucho que intentaba pensar en que contarles no podía, no porque no quisiera asustar a su madre, eso la traía sin cuidado, si no porque las voces traspasaban las puertas, y no podía más. Con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido abrió la ventana del despacho, lanzó un cuaderno y unos bolígrafos por la ventana y con cuidado salió de allí.

Anduvo hasta que legó a un lugar tranquilo de la zona norte del campamento, estaba al borde de la selva y lo único que oía eran las voces de unos novatos, que un poco alejados hablaban en grupo. Se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol y comenzó a escribir.

_Queridos Mamá y Papá:_

_Llevo aquí casi tres meses, y he visto más sangre que la que he visto en toda mi vida, y debéis tener en cuenta que eso es mucho viviendo en una casa en la que estaba rodeada de chicos._

_Cada vez que sale un regimiento vuelve más de la mitad heridos, aunque gracias a Dios la mayor parte de las veces sobreviven, en momentos como ese me pregunto qué hacen todos estos chicos aquí, hay algunos que son incluso más jóvenes de lo que yo soy._

_Jasper está como siempre, con ese aire de dramatismo a sus espaldas, que ha tenido desde niño, tan sólo que un poco más marcado, aunque a medida que se acerca el día de vuelta a casa poco a poco veo como su cara se va relajando y el dramatismo se acerca a su nivel habitual._

_Emmet… ¡Qué decir de él! Sigue estando igual de risueño y bromista que en casa, aunque eso aquí no está del todo bien visto, de todas maneras se encuentra bien, es un gran militar por lo que escucho aquí._

_Todo el mundo es muy amable conmigo, Doc me está enseñando trucos para cuidar heridas en caso de emergencia, tal vez cuando vuelva a casa me especialice en heridas de urgencia, se me da reamente mejor que sacar sangre y colocar sueros. Seth, el joven que estuvo ingresado aquí durante mi primer mes, de vez en cuando se acerca a saludarme, somos buenos amigos. ¿Puedo tener yo amigos de guerra? Pese a que me encuentre en el foco bélico no participo en el conflicto. Me gustaría pensar que Seth es mi amigo de guerra, dicen que son la mejor clase de amigos, aunque cuando volvamos a casa no creo que nos volvamos a ver._

_También paso bastante tiempo con el mejor amigo de Emm y de Jazz, Edward Cullen, pese a ser un tanto arrogante es un buen hombre. Me alegra de que los chicos se hayan conocido, es un amigo de guerra que les puede durar para toda la vida, ya que es de Houston, no demasiado lejos de casa. A veces pienso en todos los amigos de guerra que se convertirán en amigos por correspondencia o, como la inmensa mayoría, en los que se convertirán en un personaje del recuerdo._

_Suelo pensar mucho, no tengo muchos amigos con los que hablar, y aunque pase mucho tiempo con Jasper, Emmet y su amigo Cullen, yo no entro en el tema de conversación, porque hablan de la guerra, pero no como se hace en casa, lo que ven siempre que salen fuera del campamento, o que los pierden allí fuera…Hablan de una forma tan diferente de la guerra… que hasta a veces me siento intrusa por oírlo. Aunque eso no es lo habitual._

_Normalmente se limitan a hablar a gritos de cosas obscenas, de brutalidades, de… En resumen, que me siento encerrada en un vestuario masculino, echo de menos hablar con chicas en un tono de voz normal._

_¿Pero sabéis lo que más echo en falta realmente? ¡Estar sola! Hace cerca de un mes que apenas tengo tiempo para mí. Siempre estoy con alguien a mi lado, y si fueran silenciosos… pero no. Siempre estoy con Emm, Jazz y Cullen, casi ni puedo oír mis pensamientos. He tenido que escapar por una ventana para escribir esta carta tranquila._

_Desde algún lugar de la selva, echándoos de menos a vosotros, a mis hermanos, a las chicas, a Alec y a la soledad, sobre todo a esta última._

_Bella. _

Arrancó la hoja del cuaderno, la dobló y se levanto para volver a la enfermería a encontrar un sobre, cuando entró su hermano, Jasper y Edward seguían como les había dejado, tumbados cada uno en una camilla hablando a gritos, acompañados de capitán Banner, Doc y otros dos soldados. Bella maldijo por lo bajo, a ninguno de los tres hombres les hacía gracia que anduviera sola, de ahí su huida, había esperado que para su regreso se hubieran ido a hacer cosas… Pero no y en cuanto la vieron entrar se callaron.

-¿De dónde vienes?-Preguntó su hermano.

-No te he visto salir.-Apuntó Cullen consciente de que no tenía permitido interrogar del mismo modo que sus amigos.

-¿Qué estabas pensando al salir sola?- Preguntó Jasper irritado.

-Por orden. -Decidió ser sincera y coger el toro por los cuernos- Del límite con la selva de la zona norte del campamento. He salido por la ventana de Doc.-Doc se giró al oír su nombre, y el resto de los presentes se giraron a escuchar.- Estaba pensando en escribir una carta.

Y sin decir más entró al despacho a por un sobre. En cuanto volvió a la zona de camillas los tres hombres empezaron a gritarla como locos, incluso Cullen, siempre comedido e intentando no interferir, parecía haber sido poseído por el espíritu sobreprotector. "Podían haber atacado en ese momento y no te habríamos podido proteger" "Has perdido el juicio, deberían llevarte a casa de una patada" "Después de lo que pasó el otro día te aventuras a ir sola, es que quieres una paliza"

-¡BAAASTAA!- Gritó Bella fuera de control, tan alto que varios soldados se acercaron a ver qué pasaba. Los tres hombres que se alzaban en frente de ella se callaron al unísono.

-La mirada del mal-Susurró Emmet tan bajo que tan sólo Edward y Jasper le oyeron. Bella tenía los ojos achinados y miraba con toda su furia a los tres hombres, y por muy extraño que pareciera, esa mirada era aterradora, parecía la de una psicópata antes de matar.

-Vosotros tres, banda de babeantes y bobos babuinos, estoy harta ¡Harta! ¿Me oís?-Dijo acercándose a ellos lentamente.-Llevo cerca de un mes que apenas he tenido un momento en el que poder pensar tranquila ¿Por qué?-No les dejó tiempo de responder-Porque me paso el día acompañada de tres gandules extremadamente ruidosos. No podéis parar de gritar, moveros y decir burradas en un momento en todo el día.

-Intentaremos estar más callados…-Intentó mediar Emmet.

-El problema no es sólo que seáis ruidosos, es que llevo cerca de tres meses sin ver ni hablar con una mujer de cosas de chicas. Y lo que es peor, llevo cerca de tres meses en los que no paso ni dos segundos sola, necesito tiempo para mí, me siento acosada, me siento encerrada, necesito espacio.

-No creo que sea para tanto…-Dijo Jasper a la defensiva.

-Si no tengo tiempo a solas, antes de que acabe la semana, y estamos a sábado, juro mato a alguien, juro que no puedo más.

Y sin más salió de la enfermería, dejando a varios soldados, a Doc, al capitán Banner, a su hermano a Jazz y a Cullen con la boca abierta. Una vez en su tienda de campaña se tumbó en su cama, cerró los ojos y disfrutó de la soledad y del silencio.

Lo cierto era que tan sólo se sentía agobiada por esos tres, había encontrado buenos amigos en Doc y en Seth, e incluso a veces mantenía largas conversaciones con Banner. Las cosas mejoraban, Jasper estaba menos enfadado con ella por estar allí, Emmet seguía entusiasta y las cosas con Cullen estaban menos tensas. Pero necesitaba esto, la soledad, para ella el paraíso había sido imaginarse sola en su habitación, o sola montando a caballo por los prados de su rancho… Echaba más de menos la soledad que la comida.

Llevaba cerca de hora y media disfrutando cuando alguien entró en la tienda de campaña, Cullen, estaba sin afeitar, con el peo revuelto, la camiseta verde ajustada al cuerpo levemente sudada.

-Hola Bella.

-Hola.

-Siento mucho que te hayamos incomodado, no nos dábamos cuenta.

-Lo sé, sois unos ladrillos emocionales los tres.

-Te agradecería que te guardaras la agresividad.-Dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Yo…-Se puso seria.-Siento mucho si he sonado como una desagradecida, después de lo que hiciste por mí, pero realmente necesito tiempo para mí, no me dejáis ni a sol ni a sombra, y tenéis que comprender que no es fácil estar aquí para mí.

-Te comprendo.-Dijo él comprensivamente ganándose una sonrisa de Bella.-Sólo pensaba que te recompensaba verme, ya sabes…-Dijo señalándose.-Soy el mayor monumento de Vietnam.

-No eres tan digno de ver.-Mintió ella pésimamente, pese a ser una gran mentirosa.

-No mientas, cielo.-Bromeó Cullen.-El sonrojo te delata, no sé cómo no me derrito en este ambiente, los bombones no duramos mucho al calor.

-Eres un arrogante.-Dijo ella medio en serio medio en broma.

-No te ofendas, es la cruda realidad.-Se excusó él- Tu tampoco estás mal, pero no comprendes como me siento, se me lanzan las mujeres.

-Claro que sí, campeón.- Dijo Bella molesta, no le gustaba su alardeo de físico.-Vete a contárselo a quien le interese.-Comentó desdeñosamente.

Entonces él se acercó a ella, se colocó tan cerca de ella que ambos pudieron observarse sin perder detalle. Ella lo primero que observó fue su pelo castaño plagado de destellos rojizos, cobrizos y rubios haciendo un color único, estaba despeinado, pero de forma natural, como si no pudiera evitarlo. Bajo por sus cejas rectas y masculinas, sus ojos, verdes como la hierba de los pastos en primavera, moteados por verde oscuro como el bosque y azul como el cielo, su nariz recta y masculina, su piel clara bronceada por el sol, sus labios masculinos rodeados de una barba descuidada. Y su cuerpo, alto, fuerte y tan cercano al de ella que podía notar su calor, pero no tocarlo.

Él miró su melena castaña como el chocolate, con reflejos dorados en las puntas, recogido en una coleta alta y despeinada, algunos mechones se le pegaban a la pálida piel, que pese al tiempo al sol tan sólo se había quemado a punta de la nariz, sin rastro de bronceado. Su piel parecía porcelana, perfecta. Sus ojos grandes levemente almendrados rodeados de pestañas largas, eran del color del oro envejecido. Su nariz roja por el sol era pequeña, redondita y respingona. Su boca era pequeña, de labios carnosos del color de las cerezas de forma natural. Y su cuerpo le hacía temblar, debía medir 1'57 metros más o menos, pero tenía unos pechos firmes del tamaño perfecto, una estrecha cintura y unas trasero respingón, parecía un reloj de arena, lleno de curvas.

Y de repente, el sonido de la campana que indicaba la cena les trajo de vuelta estrepitosamente a la realidad.

-Lo que decía,-Rompió ella el silencio.-Eres un arrogante.

-¿Ser consciente de mi físico me hace arrogante?- Inquirió él de vuelta en Vietnam-¿O me hace arrogante el hecho de que no puedas decirme lo contrario?

Y sin más se fue por donde había venido. Ella con la respiración acelerada se sacudió la cabeza. No debía dejar que le afectara de esa manera, no era ni el momento ni el lugar para coquetear con hombres. Se apretó la coleta y se dirigió a por su cena

Él se reunió con sus amigos, preguntándose qué tendría esa chica para que se le secara la boca y se quedara paralizado.

-¿Está muy enfadada?-Inquirió Emmet.

-Creo que ya se le ha pasado un poco.-Dijo volviendo en sí.-Solo necesita que la demos espacio, debe ser muy duro pasar tanto tiempo rodeada de hombres, sin tiempo para sí.-Comento encogiéndose de hombros mientras se sentaban donde siempre a cenar.

-Ahí viene.-Dijo Jasper.

Bella se acercaba a paso rápido con la comida en la mano y una sonrisa en el rostro, dispuesta a no dejarle ver a Cullen lo mucho que le había afectado su cercanía hacía unos minutos.

-Hola chicos.

-Bella, Emm y yo queríamos disculparnos…-Comenzó Jasper.

-Déjalo, no importa, de todos modos vais a escuchar mi petición ¿no?-Los dos chicos asintieron.- Entonces genial, todo volverá a la normalidad. —Sonrió.

Pero eso, no se lo creyó ni ella.

.

.

Hola a todo el mundo

Siento no haber actualizado más a menudo, pero es que primero estuve con los exámenes del curso y luego con la prueba de acceso a la universidad (Por cierto, he aprobado, soy oficialmente alumna de la complutense en Literatura General y Comparada). Y luego me he ido de vacaciones a un lugar donde no solo no había ni internet ni ordenador ni internet, tampoco hay cobertura telefónica para mi móvil. Ese lugar es mi pueblo, el cual me encanta

Aquí os dejo este capítulo espero que les guste e intentaré actualizar mucho más seguido.

Besos de colores


	5. El pelotón

**Declaimer: La historia es mía los personajes no.**

.

* * *

.

Bella se sorprendía de lo inconstante que era el tiempo, no sólo el meteorológico, lo cual no la sorprendía encontrándose en una zona tropical, si no el tiempo de las horas, desde su numerito en la enfermería había pasado un mes. Un mes y medio para volver a casa. Para ella el día pasaba de forma rápida, pero los días no. El día se le pasaba rápidamente porque siempre estaba haciendo algo, coser heridas, limpiar la enfermería, comer, administrar los recursos farmacéuticos, escribirles a sus padres, regañar a Emmet cada vez que decía o hacía algo fuera de lo normal en su presencia…Pero cuando llegaba el domingo, mientras escuchaba la misa por la radio y esperaba el correo, se daba cuenta de que la semana le había parecido un mes.

Jasper estaba animado, y Emmet estaba más aún de su estándar habitual, lo cual era increíblemente alegre. Bella en cambio no tenía tiempo para alegrarse, o estaba ocupada o estaba pensando en él. Cullen, por lo general se dirigía a ella de forma respetuosa, mantenía las distancias y la sobreprotegía…pero había momentos en el que sacaba a la luz el arrogante seductor que había dentro de él. Como ese día, hacía una semana.

_FLASHBACK_

Bella se encontraba sola, en la orilla del río, acababa de escribir una carta a sus padres y leía tranquilamente, a lo lejos se encontraba Banner, con el teléfono en la oreja hablando y gesticulando mucho, debía de estar hablando con sus superiores. Pero aún así, se encontraba relajada, apartó el libro cerrando los ojos y echó la cabeza para atrás y disfrutar del sol que se colaba entre las ramas y del relajante sonido del agua. Sonrió complacida.

-No deberías alejarte tanto del campamento.-Oyó una voz, la reconoció inmediatamente.- Es peligroso.

Cullen acababa de llegar, estaba afeitado, contrastando con el pelo algo más largo de lo habitual.

-Normalmente no lo hago, pero estaba aquí Banner y me apeteció acercarme al río.

Bella cerró los ojos y dejó que el viento acariciara su rostro. Ya quedaba menos, volvería pronto a su hogar, con su madre, sus amigos, y a su padre, a este último le echaba especialmente de menos, siempre habían tenido un vínculo muy especial.

-¿Qué vas a hacer cuando vuelvas a casa?-Preguntó repentinamente Cullen mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

-No lo sé, no tengo nada planeado.-Bella se encogió de hombros, aún sin abrir los ojos.-Supongo que retomaré mi trabajo en hospital y volveré con mis padres.

-Deberías ir pensando en encontrar un marido.-Comento tras una incómoda pausa él.

-No, no de momento.-Dijo ella abriendo sus castaños ojos.- No he encontrado a nadie que me interese lo suficiente para casarme.

-Ni siquiera yo.-Dijo jocosamente, aunque, si Bella le hubiera mirado a los ojos sabría que había algo más detrás.

-Lo siento, no me van los machitos arrogantes.

Él perdió la sonrisa por un momento y se deslizó hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de ella, tan cerca que ella podía oler su fragancia mentolada, pero a la vez olía a madera. El corazón de Bella se saltó un latido, estaba tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos. Él poco a poco se fue acercando hasta que rozó sus labios con los de ella, tan suave como una pluma, pero aún así la sangre de ella se convirtió en lava líquida y ardiente. Entonces repentinamente, como si a él no le hubiera afectado en absoluto, se alejó de ella.

-Con que no… ¿eh?-Dijo una vez e pie con una sonrisa triunfante en su cara, y ella no supo si quería quitrsela de la cara con una bofetada o con un beso. Se decantó por la segunda.

-Eres un impresentable.-Dijo mientras se ponía de pie torpemente.- ¿Quién te crees que eres para besarme y luego…?

-¿Dejarte con las ganas?-Ella se acercó a él con la firme intención de cruzarle la cara, pero él le sujetó la mano con delicadeza.- Vamos preciosa, no te enfades.- y le besó la mejilla.- Siento que te haya molestado, acepta mis más sinceras disculpas, preciosa.

Y entonces se fue.

_Fin del FLASH BACK_

Y ella no supo si sentirse más ofendida porque la hubiera besado o porque se hubiera ido de ese modo, él tenía razón, la había dejado con las ganas, y por eso, una semana más tarde no podía centrarse en los papeles que tenía delante. En momentos como ese echaba más de menos que nunca a Rosalie, a Alice y a Alec, no podía hablar de ello con nadie. A su hermano le daría un ataque de histeria e intentaría darle un puñetazo a Cullen, y Jasper…Nunca sabía que reacción esperar de Jasper en estos casos.

Pero el problema es que ella quería que la besara, desde ese día había hecho algún comentario con doble sentido que tan solo ella había entendido, lo cual la confundía aún más, porque realmente no sabía si lo hacía porque él también lo recordaba a menudo o porque tan sólo quería hacer broma a su costa.

En unos pocos minutos, Cullen saldría junto con Jasper en una batida hacia la selva y no volverían hasta dentro de una o dos semanas, si es que volvían. Temía perderlos, tanto a él como a Jasper, y eso la aterraba, tenía casi tanto miedo de perder a un desconocido como al chico que había sido como su hermano desde que había nacido.

Respiró profundo y dejó los partes médicos sobre la mesa del despacho de Doc, debía salir a despedirse de él y de Jasper. Fuera hacía calor, y olía a tierra húmeda a causa de la lluvia torrencial que había caído las dos últimas noches. Se acercó a Doc primero, que se ajustaba la mochila continuamente y fruncía el ceño. Ella nunca sabría como despedirse, no sabía si hacerlo como si nunca fuera a verle otra vez o como si fuera un amigo que se iba por un tiempo.

Después se acercó a Jazz, que se encontraba junto su hermano y Cullen. Jasper la sonrió y la abrazó fuertemente, susurrándole al oído que todo iría bien.

-Eso debería decírtelo yo a ti.- Dijo abrazándolo más fuerte mientras cerraba los ojos.- Cuídate mucho ¿Vale? –Dijo a la vez que se separaba de él.

Él asintió con una media sonrisa antes de acercarse a su hermano, dejándola sola con Cullen, se miraron durante unos segundos a los ojos.

-¿No vas a despedirte de mi hermano?-Cuestionó ella para romper el hielo.

-Ya lo he hecho, tan sólo te estaba esperando para despedirme.-Y aunque ella no lo quería, se le aceleró el pulso.- Una pena que no podamos despedirnos en condiciones ¿verdad?- Dijo mientras que le guiaba un ojo, produciendo que las mejillas de ella se volvieran rojas.

-Claro.-Dijo ella haciéndose la desentendida.-Cuídate.-El alzó las cejas.- Lo digo en serio, no quiero que nada malo te pase.-El sonrió complacido.

-No sé quién de los dos debería tener más cuidado.-Dijo dirigiendo una mirada hacia Black, que se quedaba allí.

-Estaré bien, tengo a Emmet.

-Claro.

Se acercó a ella y la besó en la mejilla, lentamente, agradeciendo que nadie se diera cuenta de ese acercamiento.

-Te echaré de menos.-Susurró él tan bajo que ella no supo si de verdad lo había dicho.

Y se fue ¿Por qué se tenía que ir?

Mientras el pelotón se alejaba Edward volvió la vista y vio a Bella junto a Emmet, el cual la agarraba de la cintura, sus ojos se entrecruzaron, ella le sonrió, él le guiñó un ojo antes de desaparecer.

-Que no le pasa nada malo.-Murmuró Bella.

-Jasper estará bien.-Dijo Emmet habiéndola oído.

-¿Qué? Ah, sí, claro.-Sintió vergüenza de sí misma por olvidarse del amigo que había ingresado en la selva,

.

.

Días más tarde, en una noche lluviosa, Jasper y Edward se resguardaban en un árbol de la lluvia mientras compartían un cigarro en un cómodo silencio. Jasper había visto últimamente muy pensativo a Edward, pero no le preguntó, era demasiado discreto como para ello.

-Me gusta.-Dijo de repente Edward rompiendo el silencio.

-¿La guerra?-Respondió Jasper confundido.

-No.-Hizo una pausa mientras miraba al frente sin expresión.-Bella.

Jasper se quedó con las cejas alzadas y la boca abierta durante unos segundos, casi se le cae el cigarro de entre los dedos. Edward por fin le miro a la cara. Y Jasper vio que no lo decía como si se tratara de una chica cualquiera.

-Bueno , esto…-Sacudió la cabeza para aclararse las ideas.-No se qué decir, tan sólo que espero que no estés jugando con ella.-Edward e miró con la mandíbula tensa.-No, no, si lo digo por tu bien, tiene muchos hermanos grandes, un padre y un padrino veteranos y a mí, como le hagas daño puedes darte por muerto.

-No voy a hacerle nada, ni malo ni bueno.

-¿Por qué?

-Ella no siente lo mismo.

-No estaría tan seguro, si no sintiera lo mismo no te aguantaría como lo hace.-Dijo Jasper con sinceridad.

Edward se encogió de hombros, preguntándose qué pasaría cuando los dos salieran de allí.

.

.

Más de dos semanas más tarde Bella se encontraba barriendo la enfermería, nerviosa, apartándose el sudor de la frente cada dos minutos. La pregunta de si no deberían haber vuelto ya le venía a la cabeza cada dos minutos. No sabía por quien estaba más asustada, si por Edward o por Jasper. Cerró los ojos mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta del despacho de Doc.

Estaba muerta de miedo, normalmente siempre volvían pronto de las misiones, y hace dos días pasaron las dos semanas. No quería pensar que les había pasado algo, a Edward… o a Jasper. Como volvería a mirar a la cara a su padrino, el Tío William, sin recordar en él a su hijo, como lo soportaría él, ser viudo y perder a su único hijo. Como podría volver a su casa sin que todo le recordara a su casi hermano.

Por no hablar de Cullen, tan sólo la idea de perderlo le hacía estremecerse, le iba a echar mucho de menos a él también, extrañaba incluso sus bromas de mal gusto.

Emmet estaba tan inquieto como ella, por lo que le había echado de la enfermería, no necesitaba que la pusieran más nerviosa. Veía en de rostro de su hermano la preocupación por Jasper y por el que se había convertido en su mejor amigo, y eso la asustaba muchísimo, su hermano casi nunca se preocupaba.

Pasaba la media noche, pero no tenía sueño, últimamente nunca lo tenía y cuando conseguía dormirse las pesadillas hacían que apenas descansara, tenía un aspecto horrible, pálida y ojerosa.

Se apretó la coleta y siguió barriendo, necesitaba algún tipo de actividad que no fuera tediosa, para que su mente no volara hacia el pelotón que no volvía, y que a la vez tuviera que usar el cerebro.

Oyó el alboroto en el exterior, pero no salió a comprobar que era, posiblemente estarían jugando a algún partido de fútbol o algo. El ruido continuó hasta que oyó unos pasos tras de sí, era Jasper. Gritó de alegría y se arrojó a los brazos del chico.

-Estás bien.-Dijo más para ella misma que para Jasper.

-Sí, sí.-Dijo mientras se separaba de ella.- Hemos tardado más de lo habitual por las lluvias y porque mientras volvíamos nos atacaron.- Bella le miró asustada.- Tranquila, sólo ha habido un muerto, unos cuantos heridos de los que se encargó Doc y hay uno que se tendrá que quedar ingresado un tiempo, pero sobrevivirá.

Edward está vivo, pensó mientras sentía como su cuerpo se relajaba, si estuviera muerto Jasper no se vería tan alegre.

-Yo me voy a la cama, espera a que venga tu paciente, venía para darte la orden de Doc.-Besó su frente y se fue.

Bella cerró los ojos y se dio la vuelta para coger la escoba, estaban bien, vivos. Suspiró complacida.

Pero al momento se dio cuenta de que Edward no se había acercado a saludarla, y tembló.

-¿Me has echado de menos?- Una ronca y cansada voz preguntó a sus espaldas.

Cuando se giró vio a Edward, con una sangrante herida en el costado que parecía infectada, otra en la pierna derecha, cerca de la ingle y apoyado en la puerta como si tuviera las costillas rotas, al igual que si tobillo derecho.

Bella gritó y se acercó a él con preocupación a la vez que Emmet aparecía tras Edward, y le cogía del brazo.

-Te dije que me esperaras para venir aquí.

.

* * *

.

SIENTO REALMENTE LA TARDANZA.

Espero que me perdonéis y que os guste el capitulo.

Dejen Review.


	6. Enfermería

**Declaimer: Realmente no sé para qué sirve esto…**

**.**

**.**

Edward era un buen paciente, y Bella estaba agradecida por ello, suficientemente nerviosa estaba ya por tenerlo a su alrededor como para que encima él le se pusiera quejumbroso.

Edward se quitó la camiseta para que pudiera ver la herida del costado izquierdo, la cual pese haber sido muy bien vendada parecía al borde de la infección, pero eso no fue por lo que ella se quedó observándole durante varios segundos sin decir nada. Su piel estaba levemente bronceada, sus músculos parecían esculpidos en piedra, no parecía real. Bella sacudió la cabeza.

-Siéntate en la camilla.-Dijo ella orgullosa de sí misma porque la voz no le temblara como si fuera una colegiala.- ¿Cómo te lo has hecho?

-Me dio de refilón una trampa, unos centímetros más y me habría arrancado los intestinos.-Dijo con una mueca d dolor mientras Bella le curaba la herida.

Bella siguió curando la herida delicadamente, Doc estaba durmiendo en su tienda, estaba agotado y no podía hacerse cargo e Edward, y aunque Bella lo comprendía eso no significaba par que le pusiera menos nerviosa. Una vez que le había curado la herida y los huesos del costado le cortó la pernera del pantalón. El balazo no era profundo, y Doc se había encargado de sacarle la bala, pero la herida estaba sucia.

-¿Por qué frunces el ceño de esa manera?- Preguntó Cullen desconfiado.

-Esto te va a doler, mucho.-Dijo ella mientras cogía unas pinzas.

Insertó las pinzas con un algodón en la herida mientras separaba la carne de la herida, cuando lo sacó e algodón estaba lleno de sangre coagulada y de sudor. Cogió otro algodón y lo empapó en alcohol. Repitió la operación mientras Edward siseaba y se removía inquieto.

-Estate quieto, si te mueves es peor.-Dijo ella sin apartar los ojos de las heridas.

Edward asintió, pero aún así siseaba y apretaba en un puño la sábana de la camilla. Cuando sacó el algodón, pese a estar manchado de sangre no tenía nada fuera de lo habitual, por lo que se dispuso a coser la herida.

-Te va a quedar una cicatriz bien fea, tanto en las costillas como en la pierna.-Comentó ella mientras hilvanaba el hilo en la aguja para romper el silencio.- Si os hubierais dado más prisa…

-Da lo mismo, de todos modos a las chicas os encantan las cicatrices.-Ese comentario hizo rodar los ojos a Bella, pero sonrió levemente.- Y tiene sus ventajas, voy a pasar al menos una semana contigo, sin nada más que hacer.

Bella se quedó paralizada un momento, era cierto, negó con la cabeza y siguió a lo suyo.

-Más bien dos semanas, tal vez más.-Comentó ella mientras se acercaba más a Edward.-Bien, ahora quiero que te quedes quieto como una estatua.

Edward asintió y Bella le clavó la aguja en la pierna, no necesitó más de cinco puntos, le vendó la pierna con cuidado. Y miró el tobillo roto, le quitó el vendaje provisional viendo que estaba un poco hinchado, al palpar se dio cuenta de que la rotura no era total.

-Tranquilo.-Dijo cuando él se removió y gruño cuando apretó con fuerza la zona del hueso roto.-Es tan sólo una fisura, lo que significa que si todo va según lo que se deba se curara antes.

Le vendo apretado, para que no pudiera mover el tobillo en absoluto, pese a ser una fisura no debía moverlo ni apoyarlo si no quería fracturarse el hueso del todo.

-No vas a poder andar en absoluto.-Dijo ella mientras lo miraba a los ojos con gesto de profesora.- Te traeré unas muletas para que puedas ir al baño y poco más. Ni se te ocurra apoyar ese pie si no quieres rompértelo del todo.

Edward asintió, aunque no parecía muy feliz ante ese presagio. Cuando acabó de curarle Bella lo llevó del brazo hasta el baño, donde le colocó un barreño lleno de agua fría, jabón y un taburete.

-Límpiate y ponte esto. Dijo mientras le acercaba una muda limpia, una camiseta y un pantalón deportivo, que previamente le había traído Emmet.-Cuando hayas acabado me avisas para que te lleve a la cama, ni se te ocurra ir por tus propios medios.- Y con esto cerró la puerta.

Bella comenzó a colocar toda la zona donde Edward dormiría, alejado de la puerta y cerca del baño y del despacho de Doc, colocó sobre la cama un par de mantas más y una almohada más para que pudiera dormir con el pie un poco elevado.

-Bella.-Edward la llamó en un gruñido.

Bella se acercó al baño y llamó a la puerta antes de abrir, encontrándose a Edward sin camiseta. Bella alzó la ceja.

-Normalmente duermo en ropa interior, pero no creo que eso sea correcto.

Le miró, pese a encontrarse más limpio tenía peor aspecto, como si todo le doliera más ahora. Bella lo llevó hacia la cama y le colocó la pierna mientras el protestaba porque podía hacerlo él sólo.

-Esta noche dormiré en el despacho de Doc.-Dijo, y le calló antes de que la interrumpiera.- Emmet ya lo sabe y el despacho de Doc tiene un catre y cerradura en la puerta. Estaré bien, el que no lo está eres tú, descansa, te sentará bien.

Bella cerró la puerta del despacho y se metió en el catre. Estaba agotada, emocionalmente. Habían vuelto los dos, y eso le tranquilizaba de sobremanera.

Horas después, en medio de la noche Bella se despertó sin recordar como se había quedado dormida. Un gruñido quejumbroso la llamó la atención, era Edward, medio dormida se levantó de la cama y salió a ver qué pasaba.

Edward estaba en la cama, aún dormido, pero estaba sudoroso y tiritaba como si se encontrara en medio del polo norte. Se quejaba en sueños. Bella le tocó la frente suavemente, estaba ardiendo, debía de tener muchísima fiebre.

-Edward, despierta.-Le susurró ella dulcemente mientras le acariciaba el pelo.-Vamos.

Él abrió los ojos, desorientado y nervioso, pero cuando vio a Bella junto a él se relajó.

Bella trajo un barreño de agua fría, un pañuelo, antibióticos y algo de morfina junto a un termómetro. Le colocó el termómetro. Parecía tan cansado, tan enfermo que Bella no pudo evitar acariciarle el pelo suavemente, haciendo que el cerrara los ojos.

-No te duermas todavía.-Le susurró ella con dulzura sin dejar de acariciarle el pelo.

-No me estoy durmiendo.-Y parecía cierto, porque pese a que su voz sonara baja, se le veía muy despierto.-No cuando estás haciendo eso.

Bella le sonrió y cogió con la mano libre el termómetro, 39ºC, tenía muchísima fiebre, Bella suspiró y se alejó de Edward para introducir el pañuelo en el agua fría, lo escurrió un poco y se lo colocó en la frente.

-Sé que está frío, pero hay que bajarte la fiebre ¿de acuerdo?- El asintió.-Ahora vas a tomarte los antibióticos, y cuando te haya bajado la fiebre te daré algo que te haga dormir.

-No quiero morfina.-Dijo él mientras alargaba su mano y acariciaba suavemente el brazo de Bella, provocando que su piel se erizara.

-Tienes que descansar como es debido.-Contestó Bella mientras sacudía la cabeza.-Dormir y estar limpio son dos de las cosas más importantes cuando uno está enfermo.

No se apartó de sus caricias, eran demasiado placenteras. Le observó tomarse los antibióticos sin rechistar. Bella le volvió a humedecer el pañuelo, pero esta vez le pasó el pañuelo por la parte interna de los brazos, por el cuello y la nuca antes de volver a colocárselo cuidadosamente en la frente, para seguir acariciándole el pelo.

-Nunca pude imaginar que podía tener frío en este lugar.-Dijo él mientras la miraba a los ojos abrasadoramente.

-Resulta inimaginable.-Dijo ella distraídamente.

Al cabo de una media hora la fiebre le había bajado, tenía mejor color y parecía reticente a quedarse dormido o a que la inyección de morfina se le acercara más de lo debido a la piel.

-Tienes que dormir, así que vas a dejar que te de la morfina.-Dijo ella.-O al gran Cullen le asusta una inyección de nada.-Dijo ella con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios.

-¡Por supuesto que no!-Dijo él, falsamente ofendido.

-Claro.-Dijo Bella como si no le creyera.

-Me dejo a cambio de algo.-Dijo él con un extraño brillo en la mirada.

-¿De qué?-Preguntó ella recelosa.

-Acércate.-Dijo él, haciéndole un gesto para que acercara su cabeza a la suya, como si quisiera decirle algo al oído.

Bella lo hizo, y cuando apenas estaba a unos centímetros de él, el agarró su nuca con fuerza y la besó. Bella gimió en sus labios antes de responder al beso dulcemente, él la mantenía sujeta, como si temiera que se fuera a separar, sus labios se movían suave pero concienzudamente sobre los de ella, la lengua de él se metió en la boca de ella y las lenguas comenzaron a acariciarse la una a la otra, como si estuvieran danzando. Segundos, minutos, horas después, ninguno de los dos estaba muy seguro del tiempo que había pasado, Edward se separó de ella para susurrarle al oído.

-Ya puedes pincharme.

Bella se quedó perdida durante unos segundos, antes de volver de golpe a la realidad, dolida porque él no pareciera tan afectado como ella por el beso cogió la jeringuilla y se la clavó con más fuerza de la necesaria a la piel, ella pudo ver como poco a poco su rostro se iba relajando y como los párpados verdes iban cayendo.

-Bella.-Dijo él en apenas un susurro.

-Dime.

-No quiero perderte.- Y entonces se durmió.

Bella se quedó paralizada en la silla, con la boca entreabierta, paralizada, pero con la certeza en la mente de que sus sentimientos, fueran los que fueran, eran correspondidos, esa idea la despejó, y fue consciente de que no volvería a dormirse.

Miró su reloj, eran más de las 5 de la madrugada, en menos una hora el campamento empezaría a despertar y media hora más tarde ella tendría que levantarse también. Por su falta de sueño, decidió prepararse ya. Se acercó a su tienda de campaña, se lavó, se cepilló los dientes y se vistió. Inconscientemente había cogido la ropa que mejor le quedaba. Cuando volvió a la enfermería eran las seis menos cuarto, por lo que se fue a peinar en condiciones, haciéndose una coleta en lo alto de su cabeza.

Pese a no haber dormido más que tres horas las ojeras eran menos pronunciadas, pese a haber dormido poco había sido un sueño reparador, se encontraba menos cansada y más alegre, aunque eso podía ser por tener a Jasper y a Cullen allí.

A las seis y media llegó Doc, con mejor aspecto del que había tenido la noche anterior, había firmado los papeles para pedir más morfina y otro tipo de suministros, había revisado a Edward mientras este dormía profundamente.

-No sé qué haremos sin ti.-Dijo mientras se acercaban los dos juntos a por el desayuno.

Bella tampoco lo sabía, Doc no pasaba mucho tiempo en la enfermería, el salía en todas las expediciones, ya fueran de las que duraban dos se manas o un día, por lo que como mucho pasaba dos días completos en el campamento. Y cuando estaba allí descansaba y buscaba tiempo para sí mismo. Eso no quería decir que descuidara a los pacientes, les revisaba cada poco tiempo, y si estaban realmente graves se hacía cargo de ellos. El problema era cuando pasaba dos semanas fuera, volvía un herido grave y al día siguiente tenía que volver a irse, nadie se haría cargo del enfermo en condiciones si no fuera por Bella

-Seguro que os mandan a otro médico, este es uno de los campamentos más grandes.-Comentó Bella alegremente.

-Sí, claro.-Dijo.-Me voy, Banner me reclama.

Bella cogió su taza de café y volvió a la enfermería. Edward seguía dormido, y si todo iba como era debido lo seguiría estando hasta media mañana. Al medio día entró Seth con una brillantes sonrisa en los labios.

-Bella,-Cantó alegremente.-Me voy de aquí a la vez que vosotros, me han adelantado el regreso por las lesiones, a demás tendré una pensión por veterano ¡Veterano recién cumplidos los 19!

-Eso es genial.-Sonrió Bella mientras recogía la enfermería.-¿Qué vas a hacer cuando llegues a casa?

-No lo sé, realmente no tengo un hogar al que volver, no tengo familia.-Dijo fingiendo despreocupación.-No quiero volver a Nueva York, ni siquiera quiero volver a una gran ciudad.

-Tal vez podrías trabajar en mi rancho.-Seth la miró con interés.- Jazz trabaja allí junto con su padre, está alejado de las grandes ciudades, te darán alojamiento y el salario es bueno.

-No sé…-Dijo él con inseguridad.-No tengo experiencia.

-Un mozo de cuadra no necesita mucha, ya te lo enseñarán allí-Dijo ella, alegre.-De todos modos, si te hace sentir mejor puedes hablar con Jasper o con mi hermano.

-Lo haré.-Se despidió de ella y se fue.

Al poco tiempo Edward se despertó, todavía algo confundido llamó a Bella, la cual se acercó a él.

-¿Qué tal te encuentras?- Le cuestiono mientras le ponía el termómetro y le miraba inquisitivamente.

-Me duele todo, aunque me encuentro infinitamente mejor que anoche nada más despertarme.-Comentó con un gruñido mientras se incorporaba.

-Genial, eso significa que la infección está remitiendo.-Dijo ella alegremente.-Lo que no significa que vayas a dejar de tomarte los antibióticos.

-Lo suponía. ¿Qué hay de…?

-Esta noche será tu última dosis.-le interrumpió ella con respecto a la morfina mientras sonaba la campana que indicaba la comida, ella comería allí con Cullen.- Tienes que descansar y no puedes hacerlo en condiciones con ese dolor, esperemos que para maña ya no te duela tanto.-Explico ella mientras miraba el termómetro, la temperatura era de lo más normal.- Genial, no tienes fiebre.

-No me refería a la morfina, en realidad, pero gracias por el informe médico.-Comentó él divertido, mientras ella le ponía un paño mojado en la frente.-¿Por qué me pones esto si no tengo fiebre?

-Porque no queremos que te suba, aunque yo pensaba que lo agradecerías con este calor.-Comentó mientras se acomodaba en su silla junto a la cama de Edward.- ¿A qué te referías?

-Al beso, a lo que te dije antes de que cayera inconsciente, por ejemplo.-Dijo él como si fuera obvio a lo que se había referido. Bella se quedó con la boca abierta.- Me gustas, quiero decir.-gruñó como todo hombre que no estuviera acostumbrado a expresarse.-Realmente, quiero ver a donde esto nos lleva.

-Yo…

Y el miedo la paralizó.

.

.

WOW, dos capítulos en menos de 24 horas, os lo debía después de tanto retraso.

Espero que os guste.


	7. Vuelta a la realidad

_Siento muchísimo llevar tantísimo sin actualizar, de verdad me siento realmente mal. Intentaré retomar la constancia que tuve durante muchísimo tiempo._

_._

* * *

_._

El bullicio del aeropuerto fue lo primero que sintió nada más pisar el aeropuerto de Houston, la gente se movía de un lado para otro cargando maletas, el cuerpo de seguridad se paseaba con tranquilidad, las familias esperaban la llegada de sus parientes, entre ellos se podía observar la familia Swan al completo, todos los hermanos, Charlie, Reneé y junto a ellos William, el padre de Jazz. Bella sonrió durante una milésima de segundo antes de soltar las maletas y lanzare en los brazos de su padre, lo había echado muchísimo de menos, al igual que al resto, pero la relación entre ellos era especial.

-Por fin estás aquí, mi niña.-Susurró Charlie en el odio de su hija mientras la apretaba contra sí.

Cuando por fin se separaron abrazó al resto de la familia, sus hermanos les intentaban hacer preguntas a ella, Jasper y Emmet, su madre le regañaba por lo delgada que se había quedado. Unos metros más allá Edward recibía una bienvenida parecida, sus padres le abrazaban y besaban, preocupados y emocionados. Pero él a penas les escuchaba, estaba centrado en la familia Swan, viviría con ellos dentro de dos meses ya que gracias a Emmet y a Jasper.

_ ···········Flash Back···········_

_Edward estaba mirando al techo, llevaba así más tiempo del que desearía, había pasado más de una semana desde que Bella saliera huyendo como alma que lleva al diablo después de un mii discurso en el que le decía que solo sentía aquello por el lugar en el que se encontraban, según ella, si estuvieran en un ambiente menos hostil no hubiera pasado nada. Y aunque había intentado convencerla de que no era cierto, de que lo que él sentía era real, ella se había limitado a huir de él como si se tratara de un leproso._

_-Hola hermano.-Saludó Emmet.- ¿Cómo va eso?- Edward se limitó a gruñir-Veo que sigues de mal humor._

_Se tumbó a su lado y comenzó a jugar con su navaja, puede que Emmet fuera un poco gañán en muchos aspectos de su vida, pero se había dado cuenta de que algo pasaba entre su hermana y su amigo, pero no quería presionar a ninguno de los dos, así que se decidió a permanecer allí en silencio hasta que el eslabón débil de la cadena cediera, Edward._

_-Tengo que decirte algo-Dijo Edward provocando una sonrisa de triunfo en la cara de Emmet, la cual no borró hasta que Edward terminó de contarle toda la situación.- Ya no sé que más hacer- Concluyó con un gruñido de desesperación._

_-Puedes venir con nosotros y demostrarle que no es por la situación- Contestó Emmet como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo, provocando una mirada de sorpresa en Edward.- Tu mismo dijiste que no te querías quedar en casa sin hacer nada, la empresa de tu padre está dirigida por un comité que se reúne un par de veces al mes, vivimos a menos de 3 horas en coche. Vente, mi padre te contratará de administrativo o algo. Alquilaste un piso en Forks._

_Edward se quedó en silencio meditando las palabras de su amigo, tenía sentido, pero le parecía una locura ¿Qué pensarían sus padres de que el hijo que llevaban más de un año sin ver se fuera a vivir a otra ciudad? En ese momento entró Jasper, el cual había estado demasiado ocupado como para darse cuenta de nada de lo que había pasado. Emmet le hizo un resumen del problema y su grandiosa, según su descripción, solución. Jasper lo meditó durante unos segundos._

_-Me parece lo más lógico, quiero decir, es una locura-Miró a Edward a los ojos- pero eso la demostrará que no es una simple tontería. Y también te lo demostrará a ti, si estás dispuesto a hacerlo es que de verdad sabes lo que quieres. Aunque te advierto, no te va a ser fácil, Bella es una de las mujeres más tozudas que conozco._

_ ·······Fin de Flash Back········_

Y así se había orquestado todo, Bella no sabía nada de todo aquello, si estaba prevenida podía cerrarse en banda, era demasiado impredecible para él, por lo que le pidió a los dos amigos que no dijeran nada. Tampoco sabía el padre o la madre las verdaderas intenciones de Bella, no quería que le pusieran problemas en acercarse a ella como un amigo, por lo que le habían contado los dos amigos sobre el padre es que siempre había sido tremendamente sobreprotector con su hija pequeña.

.

.

Los tres meses que Edward permaneció en su casa con la familia y preparando las cosas pasaron rápido. Su madre estaba desolada y confundida de que de repente quisiera independizarse, pero en cambio su padre estaba encantado, le gustaba que su hijo estuviera dispuesto a trabajar como uno más. Habló con sus antiguos amigos, los cuales le prepararon dos fiestas, una de bienvenida y otra de llegada, por otro lado Lauren, la chica con la que había solido salir cuando no era más que un adolescente, se había sentido tremendamente irritada por el hecho de que no hubiera vuelto a surgir la chispa entre ellos.

En cambio a Bella no le fue tan bien, de vuelta en su ciudad lo primero que hizo fue despedirse de su querido Alec, el cual se fue entre lágrimas con la promesa de que Bella siempre tendría una casa en Nueva York, tuvo que soportar las constantes preguntas de su sobreprotctora madre y los cuchicheos en el pueblo sobre lo diferente que había vuelto. Pero había vuelto a ver a sus queridas Alice y Rose, las había echado tanto de menos que no sabía ni como había podido vivir sin ellas.

.

El día que Edward llegó a Forks hacía sol y una temperatura idónea, era mediados de abril y la primavera brillaba como ningún otro año. En la puerta de la casa que había alquilado le esperaban los Whithlok, Emmet y el Señor Swan, le saludaron mientras observaban como los operarios de mudanza metían las cosas en la casa. El señorr Swan era un hombre afable pero bastante callado pero parecía contento de conocerle por fin, los tres jóvenes le habían hablado mucho de él. Charlaron sobre la familia de Edward, sobre los amigos y sobre la feria que se celebraría a finales de mayo en el pueblo.

\- ¿Qué tal está Bella?- Preguntó Edward intentando sonar desinteresado delante del señor Swan, pero ganando una sonrisa burlona de los dos más jóvenes.

-Bien, ha conseguido una plaza en el hospital del pueblo como enfermera de quirófano.-Contestó el señor Swan mientras se le llenaba el pecho de orgullo. Estaban sentados en la mesa de uno de los bares del pueblo tomando una cerveza, pero incluso en el ambiente relajado se notaba que el señor Swan era un miembro importante de la comunidad, este año se presentaba a alcalde por los demócratas.

Siguieron hablando y el señor Swan y el señor Withlock, Charlie y William ahora, se relajaron y comenzaron a tratar a Edward como un viejo conocido. Recordaron anécdotas de la juventud, contaron historias de la guerra...Cuando se fueron a despedir en la puerta del bar, Charlie se giró-

-Por cierto, casi se me olvida.- Dijo mientras estrechaba la mano a Edward- Estás invitado a cenar a casa esta noche, por suerte Bella hoy acaba un poco antes de lo habitual.

-Claro, estaré allí.

Mientras Edward volvía a casa no pudo evitar sonreír con suficiencia, hoy volvería a verla.

.

* * *

.

**_Hola a todos!_**

**_Como he dicho antes siento no haber estado más activa, espero que os haya gustado el cap y prometo subir más a menudo :)_**

**_Dejen Reviews _**


End file.
